Saved
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: AJ is in a predicament...and it's up to Punk to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow…what a way to come back to wrestling fan fiction, huh? Thanks to the Punk/AJ story on Raw for this one!**

Chapter 1

Phil Brooks sighed as he looked around the locker room. Another week, another night jaded by WWE. Of course, he hadn't felt like he'd sold out, but it just seemed like nobody in WWE got his vision. He threw his bag down and walked out to the hallway. He had to go track down AJ and work out their stories for tonight. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he saw Tamina Snuka, and Brie Garcia standing outside the Divas Locker Room door.

"Ladies?"

Brie turned and smiled at him, then turned back to the half open door. He sighed and walked up to them. He knew the only way to get in on the gossip, was to join in. But he was not expecting to see what he did. Bryan Danielson was in the locker room, and he was pissed off.

"Why's Bryan in the locker room?"

"He's unloading on AJ again. It's worse this time, because she was late getting to the arena. Now he's wailing on her."

"And you two are just standing here, letting her take it?"

Phil said. He'd known Bryan Danielson a long time, and he'd heard the rumors of his behavior towards women that he'd been in a relationship with. He threw the door open, and that's when he'd saw the scene that had broken his heart. AJ was laying on the floor in front of him curled up in a ball, sobbing. Bryan got in two more good shots, before Phil started seeing red.

"Danielson!"

Bryan turned to Phil and looked at him. AJ looked up at him and Phil looked down at her. He could see the blood gushing from her forehead. He knelt down next to her and looked up at him.

"Ahh, Brooksy. Why don't you stay for the show?"

He said, adding another kick to AJ's stomach. Phil stroked AJ's cheek softly and stood up to look at Bryan. Success in WWE had gone to his head real quick, and it was time Phil taught his old friend a lesson.

"In what fucking universe is it okay for you to EVER hit a woman?"

"She deserved it. She was late getting here."

"She had a fucking autograph session! She was with two other divas, and if you would have consulted her schedule you would have noticed that. Now, as it stands, you've made an ass of yourself, and I'm going to take AJ and have her looked at."

Phil said, walking over to AJ. He knelt down and lifted her up and carried her out of the locker room, against the threats of Bryan's. He glared at the two divas that were still standing at the door, and the little crowd that had gathered.

"You are all cowards, letting a man hit a helpless woman. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

He said, whispering in AJ's ear. She calmed down considerably since she'd been in his arms, and he was okay with that. He opened the door to the medical offices, where his best friend Alison was a doctor. Alison looked up from her desk and saw Phil carrying AJ in his arms.

"Ali, you need to help me. Bryan gave her a pretty good beating."

She rushed over from her desk. Well, she moved as fast as she could being pregnant with twins. If there was one thing Phil knew about Doctor Alison Richter, she could move rather quickly, whether or not she was pregnant. He laid AJ down on the bed and stayed with her, while Ali did an exam on her.

"He did her over pretty good this time."

"This time? What do you mean, this time? Alison…we've been friends a long time, and you've never fucked me over. What do you mean, 'this time'?"

Ali took a deep breath and looked at a now sleeping AJ. She led Phil over to her desk and sat down. She knew that she could tell Phil what was going on, and not have word get out. Phil was the keeper of Ali's secrets, and Ali, Phil's.

"AJ was here about three weeks ago. She had a black eye and some bruising on her jaw line. She tried telling me that she ran into the door. As a former battered woman, I know every excuse in the book. I told her a quick version of my story, and she opened up to me. I tried getting her out of there, honey. You know I would. But at the end of the day, I can't change her mind."

Phil nodded. He was amazed that Ali had spoken about her past relationship with AJ. She never spoke about it with anyone, not even Phil. Until one night, Phil had found her in the exact same position that AJ had been in. He'd gotten some coffee in her, had her stitched up, and they talked in depth.

"Ali, I need to go to the meeting. I want to stay with her, but Stephanie will give me hell if I'm late again."

"Eh, fuck Stephanie, Phil. I'll handle my baby sister. You just stay here with her until she wakes up. I'll release her into your care if you want."

"I would like that, Ali. Thanks."

He said, getting up and walking back over to AJ. He sat next to her, and held her hand until the sedatives had worn off. Ali had gotten Phil and AJ out of the production meeting for the night, and Phil knew he needed to talk to AJ. He liked the girl. He knew she was talented. He knew she was funny. Hell, he even knew she was gorgeous. He suddenly protective of her. He'd do anything to protect her, and he knew just where to take her. He watched as AJ's eyes fluttered and then opened. She looked at Phil and smiled warmly at him.

"My white knight."

She said, smiling. Phil smiled back at her and stroked her hair softly. He needed to get her out of there, and fast. He saw where Ali had stitched her up, and knew the makeup team wouldn't be able to cover that.

"AJ. Honey, you need to get away from him."

"I can't. I've tried, he always finds me."

"I can take you somewhere he won't. Trust me. You need to get away from him. I have a house somewhere private. The only one who knows about it, is Ali. And I did the same thing to her. I took her to the same place after her failed relationship with Jeff. She went through the same thing that you're going through. Please April, please say you'll let me help?"

AJ sighed. Not many people called her by her given name, and that was what sealed the deal for her. Was the fact that he was willing to help her. She nodded and wiped away a tear that had fallen. He kissed her hand and sighed.

"I will. I need to get away from him. He's changed so much over the last few months. And I've tried leaving him, Phil. I've tried. He finds me."

"I have a safe house in Vermont. I know it isn't much, but it's something. It's right in the woods, off the beaten path. Nobody will find us. We have a few days off coming up, right? I'll meet you right here after the show, and we'll go straight there. And if he tries to find you, I'll protect you."

AJ nodded. Phil wasn't going anywhere until it was time for him to do his interviews. They sat there talking, and relaxing until he had to go. Ali had made her way back into the office by this time, and looked at Phil.

"You've got an interview down the hall in two. And a match in ten. Don't jinx anything in your career by being late. Go. I'll call down to the locker room and have her stuff brought up here. You taking her to South Burlington?"

"Yeah. Make all the necessary arrangements with Addie and Claire. And make sure that my sister is there as well. AJ's gonna need a shoulder to lean on that isn't me."

Ali nodded and made all the arrangements for them. Phil went and did his interviews and had his match, showered quickly and rushed back to the medical room. Ali stood there, holding AJ's bags and Phil smiled gratefully at her.

"I will need you to come check her out in a few days. I know that you're crazy busy planning the babies out with Joey and everything, but can you try?"

Ali nodded and kissed Phil softly on the cheek and wished him luck. And they were set out on their journey. Phil was going to protect AJ at all costs, and he didn't care about what Bryan thought. And if Bryan tried, Phil would make sure that Bryan paid for everything he did to AJ.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to the readers for getting me back on the right track with this fic. So, may I present, chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

AJ sat in the car staring out the window. She was thinking and not paying attention to anything around her. Which was par for the course with her, when she was traveling. She just thought. It was where she did her best thinking. Mostly about the errands she had to run when she got back to her home in Florida. But then she realized it. She wasn't going home. Not anytime soon. Instead she was going to Vermont. To a safe house. Away from Bryan and his abuse. And then she started shaking again. She looked over to notice that Phil was staring at her.

"You okay, April? You went away there for a second."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Just sometimes I do my best thinking on car trips. But then I realized that I wouldn't be going back to Florida. And it just hit me a little, that's all."

"I know, but the sooner you're protected from Danielson, the better you'll be. I promise you AJ, that when we get to my house, you'll be safe. I'll be there, Ali'll be there, my cousins Addie and Claire will be there, my sister Amy. We'll all be a support system for you, honey."

AJ nodded, thankful that she was here right now. Once Phil turned off the main road, and onto a dirt path, she sighed. She knew she needed to tell him what Bryan had done to her, but she knew she couldn't. Not yet. She was sure the nightmares would begin once she slept alone, but she didn't want anyone to know about them.

"Why do we have to have a full house though? I honestly thought you were trying to help me."

"I am. But I invited Ali, because she's been there. And Addie and Claire are therapists, and Amy is…ah fuck it…I don't know. Ali's staying, but I'm sending Addie, Claire and Amy back. You just need peace and quiet."

"I just want to be away from Bryan. I just…"

AJ didn't finish the thought as they arrived at the house that Phil had. AJ looked at it, and smiled. It was a modest place. It was small and brick with windows everywhere. It was just the sort of place that AJ would love. She suddenly found herself not being able to contain her excitement. She bolted out of the car the second Phil put it in park and walked up to the front porch. She noticed the little porch swing, and sat down on it. Just from the outside, this wasn't a house that you would associate with CM Punk. Phil could see the look on her face and chuckled. He carried their bags up to the house and laughed.

"Just wait till you see the inside."

Phil said, unlocking the door for them. He looked at AJ and watched as her smile widened. The living room that they were walking into was spacious and wide open. She looked at the hardwood floors and cream colored leather couches, and matching recliner. There were pictures scattered around the wall of various things. Mostly Phil with his very high profile celebrity friends, his parents, his sister. AJ walked forward and stepped into the kitchen. It was also a big room, and looked like it was never used. AJ loved cooking, and she hoped that maybe she'd get to show her culinary skills off a little bit. She stared at the granite countertops and looked around at the pots and pans. Very top of the line stuff. She looked out the back door and smiled at the deck she saw sitting there.

"You know, there is more of the house to see."

AJ jumped a little bit. She hadn't heard Phil come in. She turned around and looked at him. She couldn't help but to admire this whole house. It was beautiful. If she could relegate herself to those two rooms, she'd make herself happy. She blushed a little bit, when she found out he'd come in, and Phil couldn't help but to watch her. She was so unaware of how adorable she was sometimes, that it made his heart hurt.

"_No! Absolutely not, Phillip. You will not do this! She's Bryan's girlfriend!"_

"Okay tour guide, lead the way!"

AJ said, shaking Phil out of his revelry. She had this big old grin on her face, and Phil knew it was going to be hard for him to keep his thoughts clean, but he was going to try. He took her arm in his and lead her up to the second floor. She smiled as he showed her his game room, his guest room where she'd be staying, the bathrooms and they stopped in front of another door. AJ didn't need to guess what that was.

"Yeah, this is my room."

AJ smiled and nodded. And then Phil did something he didn't think he'd do. He opened the door. AJ peeked inside and looked at the walls. There were posters everywhere. The Ramones, The Misfits, Paramore, New Found Glory. He had comics on the shelves, the queen size bed made up in the room was made up in black and blues. AJ gasped and smiled. She was getting a glimpse into the life of Phil, and she liked it. He closed the door and smiled at her.

"That's a wonderful room."

"Thank you. It's mine. I mean, I know it seems kind of childish, but it's me. So, enough about me! What shall we do today?"

"I was kind of hoping I could cook."

"You cook?"

"Yes, I cook. And I'm quite good at it, actually."

Another reason Phil was struck by the brunette standing in his kitchen. She could cook. And that was one reason he never stepped foot in his kitchen, because he couldn't. He nodded and lead her back downstairs toward the kitchen. He did have a fully stocked kitchen, because his housekeeper stocked it. With what, he never knew, but it was. So, AJ headed towards the cabinets and started taking down everything that she was going to need for the dish she was preparing. Phil looked at the amount of ingredients and sighed. That was a lot of stuff. She walked over to the refrigerator and spotted the final ingredient she'd need. Then she set off to work.

"What are you making?"

He asked, not trusting her. She looked up from the recipe she obviously knew by heart, and smiled at him again. She shook her head and smiled, once again effectively silencing him. He waited sometime later as they spoke briefly and the dish was finished. She put it in front of him and grinned.

"One of my favorite meals. Tonkatsu. It's a pork dish. Just shut up and eat it."

She said, stuffing forkfuls into her mouth. She watched as Phil started eating it and she could tell he loved it. After that dinner, he was stuffed. He couldn't believe just how amazing AJ was as a cook, and he loved that about her.

"This was amazing, AJ. It truly was! I had no idea you could cook."

"Yes, well I'm very multi-talented."

AJ said. Was she flirting? Oh god, she was flirting. AJ sighed and started to clean up the kitchen. Phil came around the island and headed towards her and the sink.

"I'll do this. You go sit and watch whatever you want on TV. I'll be in soon."

He said, shooing AJ out of the kitchen. He watched as she sat in front of the TV. He stood at the sink, gathering his thoughts. He couldn't flirt with her. She was Bryan's girlfriend. He was trying to get her out of a bad situation, and he knew this was the only way to help her.

"No you dumbass, there were other ways! You could've helped her by not bringing her here!"

He said to himself. He couldn't deny it to himself any longer. April Jeannette Mendez was going to be the death of him. Because as he, Phil Brooks knew…he was attracted to her. And he'd fight it for as long as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for making this an easy transition back into the wrestling world. AJ spoke to me, and wanted this to happen in chapter 3...so here we are! Enjoy it!**

Chapter 3

_AJ stood at the sink and sighed. She was sporting another black eye from Bryan, and she knew that if she didn't clean up this mess soon, she'd have another one to match. She'd just finished baking a cake for his birthday. She'd wanted to surprise him. It was a small mess, but a mess nonetheless. She started scrubbing the countertops and singing at the top of her lungs. She hadn't heard him come in the front door. She had finished loading the dishwasher and was almost finished cleaning. She looked at the clock above the island and sighed. He was due home at four-thirty, and she didn't want to risk angering him. He'd gone out with some of his friends for a birthday lunch, and that's why she had time to bake him a vegan cake. She put it in the refrigerator and smiled. She had just finished cleaning off the island when he made his way into the kitchen. She had just thrown the paper towels in the trash can._

"_AJ."_

_He said. AJ whirled around and smiled. But it was hopeless. He was in a mood, and nothing she could do would calm him down. She walked over to him and smiled anyway, hoping things would turn out for the best._

"_Hi honey. How was lunch?"_

"_It fucking sucked. What did you do today?"_

"_Baked a cake."_

_Bryan glared at her. He couldn't believe that she'd spent all day baking when the house needed to be cleaned. He shook his head and slammed his fist on the counter. AJ flinched, and knew that this wasn't going to be good._

"_You fucking spent all day baking a cake! April, this house is a mess! You didn't clean at all today?"_

"_I cleaned the living room, the bathroom and our room. Then I came down here and baked a vegan birthday cake for you!"_

"_I didn't ask you to make me a fucking birthday cake! I asked you to clean the house while I was at lunch with my friends! And I come home, and nothing was done? That is bullshit, AJ!"_

"_I'm sorry. I wanted to do something nice."_

"_Something nice? Something nice! How about you fucking do what I want you to do for a change!"_

_He said, coming around the island to stand in front of her. AJ braced herself for the hit that was sure to be coming. And sure enough, it did. He slapped her right in the face and AJ went down to the floor. She wrapped herself in a ball and waited for the beating to stop, knowing that nothing good would come of crying…._

"No! No! NO!"

Phil could hear AJ yelling. He got out of his bed and walked into the guest bedroom where AJ was staying. He walked in and saw her thrashing all around the bed. He knelt down next to the bed and started stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. She immediately woke up and looked around the bedroom crying. That's when she looked around the unfamiliar room and realized that she was with Phil in Vermont. She looked at him.

"You okay?"

"I had a nightmare."

"I could tell. Do you need me to get you anything?"

AJ shook her head and sighed. She pulled herself into Phil's arms and he sat there and held her. She fell back to sleep again sometime later and Phil walked into the kitchen. He needed to be able to relate to her. He'd never been in an abusive relationship before, and he needed to understand it. But, before he could pick up the phone, AJ wandered back into the kitchen. She looked at him and walked right to the fridge. She opened it up and placed a carton of eggs on the counter. She always cooked after she had a nightmare. She always opened up to someone too, afterwards. She took a pan down off the holder and looked at Phil.

"It was Bryan's birthday…"

"AJ, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"I do. I probably should, since you're helping me out."

Phil nodded and watched as she made her way around the kitchen flawlessly. She made the omelets and placed them on the island. She then sat down and started confiding in him.

"Bryan went out for a birthday lunch. He'd asked me to clean the apartment and I did. Well, most of it. I wanted to do something nice for his birthday, so I made him a cake. A vegan cake for his birthday. He came home just as I had finished cleaning up the kitchen. He got mad when he found out I'd made him a cake. He was more worried about why the apartment wasn't clean. He came around the island and beat the hell out of me."

"Was that the first time?"

"No, that was the second. The first time was right after his first match with you. I said something flippant and he slapped me. The first time I went to see Ali, she stitched me up, and I made her promise that she wouldn't say anything."

"AJ. I am so sorry. I wish that there were something I could've done. Maybe if I could've caught it sooner."

"No…don't ever think that, Phil. You couldn't have helped anymore than Ali could've, or Tamina, or Kaitlyn, or Beth. Nobody could help."

"I have. Now. Don't even stress this situation, okay? You're safe now, and I'm making sure of that. Nothing or nobody is going to come after you again."

"How can you say that? How can you sit there and tell me that I'm going to be safe?"

"I know that Bryan Danielson is a jerk. And I know that you're a beautiful, amazing, funny, smart, woman. And any man would be lucky to have you! And you don't need him."

AJ gasped. She was shocked at what was coming out of Phil's mouth. Nobody had ever said any of those things about her. Not anyone who wasn't Bryan trying to seduce her. She grabbed Phil's hand and held it.

"You really think so?"

Phil moved his hand from AJ's and put it on her cheek, stroking it softly. And then he did something he'd kick himself over later. He leaned in and kissed her. AJ didn't think about anything, she just kissed him back. A few minutes later, she pulled away from him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

Phil said, knowing that he should walk out of the kitchen. But he couldn't. He felt the pull of AJ calling to him, and he knew that he should probably put the kibash on the whole thing, but he couldn't. He couldn't keep AJ at arms length. He needed her, and that kiss solidified it for him.

"I'm not sorry, Phil. I'm glad you did it. And I really want you to do it again."

"If I do it again, AJ…I promise you that it will be more than just kissing."

AJ nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his bedroom. She didn't want to think about anything, she just wanted to feel. Feel the way she did when Phil held her, feel the way she did when Phil kissed her. And she didn't care. She knew that things were going to change between her and Phil, and they'd discuss it properly, later. For now, she lay on his bed and watched as he made his way towards her.

"She's in Vermont, dude."

A voice told Bryan on the other end of the phone. Bryan sat up in bed, and grabbed the notepad off the nightstand. He scribbled down the address of the place that his friend had gotten for him.

"What the hell is in Vermont?"

"Apparently, Phil Brooks has a place there. And she's hiding out there. There isn't any word on if he's there or not, but she's in South Burlington. It's an affluent area."

"Scotty man, thank you. Keep me in the loop."

"I will."

He said, hanging up. Bryan grinned evilly. He now knew where AJ was located, and he was going to find her and drag her back to Florida by her hair. And he'd make sure that Phil knew he wasn't playing around. That was his woman, and he'd be damned if someone came into the picture and took AJ from him. He took his cell phone out and dialed the airport.

"Yes, I need a ticket to Vermont please, as soon as possible…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is so much fun to write for you guys. And I will continue as long as you guys want me to, and as long as the muses talk to me! May I present…chapter 4**

Chapter 4

Bryan had everything all planned out. He was going to Vermont to get AJ and bring her home. But he had no idea how to infiltrate Phil's house. He was walking through the living room of his house when Scott had called him back. He knew that Scott Colton was going to be an awesome adversary to him, and that theory was being proven right. Bryan answered the phone and smiled.

"Scotty!"

"Dude. I should've figured this out earlier, and didn't. The one person who would know Phil's whereabouts…and about the house itself…Alison Richter."

"The doctor?"

"Oh yeah. The doctor. She knows a lot more than she's letting on. Phil has a superhero mentality. He saved Ali from a horrible situation about four years ago. Took her to the house in Vermont."

"So, we just have to get on her good side, then."

"Already done. She's taken a few days off. She's pregnant, so nobody's really thinking much of it. Destination: Vermont. She's apparently meeting her husband, Joey and they are going to Vermont together."

"Fantastic, Scott! Thank you!"

"No problem."

He said, hanging up the phone. He was going to get his girl. He was going to show AJ that you didn't leave him. Nobody left Bryan Danielson willingly. As he finished packing, the finalization of his plans came through. A text from Scotty.

"_Alison left the hotel. Her flight plan is slightly skewed. She's on the 11:40 to Los Angeles. She has a layover there, then is on the 3:10 for Vermont. Figured that you should know."_

Bryan scoffed a little bit, how Alison was throwing him off her scent by traveling to LA first. He wondered what business Ali had in Los Angeles, but knew that whatever it was, it would probably take him one step closer to AJ. And that was all he wanted. He grabbed his ticket and called the airport to see if he could modify his ticket. Destination, Los Angeles California.

AJ looked around the unfamiliar bedroom as she glanced at the clock on the nightstand. She sighed and realized it was eight-thirty. She looked over at her bedmate and smiled. What had gone down between them last night was something she wouldn't forget for a long time. She didn't regret what had happened. Not at all. It was quite the opposite really. She was glad that what happened did. Of course, she'd have to talk to Phil about it, but whatever happened, did. She looked over to find Phil watching her. She blushed scarlet and smiled.

"Hi."

"Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

"I did. Nightmare free."

"Good. Good, I'm glad."

Phil said, placing a kiss to AJ's temple. He didn't regret last night. Why would he? AJ was a beautiful young lady, and he'd wanted this. They'd both wanted this. He looked at the clock on the nightstand across from AJ and sighed. As much as they wanted to lay in bed all day, Ali was expected, along with her husband Joey. Phil adored Joey for Alison, and knew they were good together.

"Alright, we have to get up. I know we don't want too, but Ali and her husband are flying in. Not until later today, obviously, but still."

AJ groaned loudly, and smiled when Phil ran his hands slowly down her body. AJ rolled over onto her back as Phil expertly moved his hands around her body. When AJ moaned in confirmation, Phil climbed on top of her, kissing her softly.

"You're so beautiful, AJ. You deserve to be worshipped."

"Worship me, then."

AJ said in a seductive whisper. Phil moaned loudly and kissed down her body, taking a nipple into his mouth, and listened to the symphony of words that AJ was making. Phil smiled, and moved over to the other nipple. She grabbed his hair and moaned loudly, as she tugged on it, hoping he'd move further. And he did. He kissed his way down her belly as he found her already wet center. He glanced up at AJ, and then took her hands and started licking at it. He felt AJ moving underneath him, and he loved every second. He'd pleased a woman before, obviously, but with AJ it was different. It was something truly amazing. Just when he thought that AJ couldn't take anymore, he slid himself up her body and slid into her. AJ moaned in sheer ecstasy when he did that, and smiled at him as he moved in and out of her, gently at first, but then picking up speed at her prodding.

"Fuck me, Phil…just fucking fuck me."

AJ moaned, as she brought her hips up to meet his. She knew that this was what she needed, and she would deal with the consequences of her actions with Bryan later. She knew what she wanted was Phil, and in this moment, she had him. He pounded into her with a force that he knew just how close he was. He felt the familiar burn in his belly, and he felt AJ's muscles tighten up on him, and that was bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck AJ."

"God Phil, I'm so close…"

"Let go. Just let go."

He whispered in her ear. And she did. Phil felt the muscles contracting and released himself into her. After he emptied himself into her, he collapsed on top of her and kissed her neck softly. He fell asleep quickly afterwards as did AJ. They were so content with each other, and they felt like nothing could stop them. A few hours later, after they woke up, they got showers and dressed and made their way towards the kitchen, where AJ made breakfast.

"So, now what?"

Phil asked, as he ate the amazing waffles that AJ had made for them. AJ looked at him and smiled. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to enjoy this time that she had with him, and not care about the consequences. She'd deal with whatever trouble Bryan would cause later.

"I want this, Phil. Just us. Not caring about the real world, or Bryan. Or any of the stupid shit that comes along with it. Just you, being the amazing man I see in front of me. And me, not being the submissive little bitch that Bryan things I am. I want us. You and me. But the ball is in your court."

Phil got up and walked around the other side of the counter, where AJ was standing. She was putting waffles on her plate and he spun her around and looked at her. He pulled her into a soft kiss and smiled softly. They'd known each other for awhile, and had only worked together for a short period of time, but he hadn't felt like this in awhile. Not since Beth had ripped his heart out, stomped on it, and was now wearing Adam Copeland's engagement ring.

"I want this too. So bad. I think though, once we get back into the real world, until you're safe again, we keep this quiet."

AJ nodded. The last thing that she needed was another beating at the hands of Bryan over Phil. She walked into his arms, and he held her for awhile. He kissed the top of her head and released her so she could eat.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

AJ asked, dousing her waffles in syrup. Phil didn't know how to broach this situation, but he needed to before they went to the airport to pick Ali and Joey up. He stroked her cheek softly and smiled.

"Ali's coming in today. She did agree to do another exam on you, to make sure that you were healing properly. And that is the only reason she's coming."

"Okay. Cool. But after that, we are fully utilizing that pool on the balcony!"

"It's a jacuzzi, actually…but we'll utilize it."

Phil said, pretty seductively. AJ blushed. They ate together in silence, holding hands and knowing good things were happening between them. What they weren't aware of, was the danger that was lurking on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After what had happened in the bedroom between them, AJ and Phil decided that since Ali and Joey were coming, they needed to get out of bed. AJ went and got in the guest bedroom shower, while Phil had gone into his bedroom. He checked his cell phone and smiled when he noticed there was one message. It was from Ali, telling him that her and Joey would be landing at three-thirty that afternoon. He put his phone on the dresser and went into his bedroom to shower. When he got out and dressed, he smelled eggs and bacon cooking downstairs. He made his way downstairs to see AJ dressed in a low cut white cotton sundress. He stared at her for a moment then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his mouth finding that little part of her neck he loved so much. She moaned loudly, and turned to face him, kissing him softly.

"We won't eat if you keep doing that."

"Who says we have to eat?"

"I do. Ali'll be here in a few hours. And I need to eat. Between last night and this morning, I haven't eaten much."

And Phil groaned. He kissed AJ's neck one last time and pulled away from her, reluctantly. He walked around the house, opening it up little by little. He opened the front door to get the newspaper when he saw it. There was a note, hanging on the porch, facing the door. Phil walked over to read it, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

"_I know where she is. I will be here for her soon. And I promise you, it won't be nice."_

Phil growled. Bryan knew where AJ was, and he was letting Phil know. That made this mission that much more important. Especially now, with what had happened between them. He was falling for AJ, and he had this crazy need to protect her. He knew he couldn't keep this from her, either. He carried the note back inside and noticed AJ dancing. She'd put her iPod on somewhere between him going outside, and him fuming. He could hear her soft singing, and he was watching her. She felt his eyes on her, and she turned to gaze at him, her hips swaying to the song she was singing, which when she increased her voice, Phil could hear what song it was.

"_Can we last forever, will we fall apart_

_Sometimes its so confusing, these questions of the heart_

_You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait_

_Till I came to my senses to some miracle of fate"_

Phil smiled at her briefly, and took the plate she'd offered him. He loved watching her, and loved knowing that this house was going to hold memories of him and AJ. He sighed and watched as AJ put a plate on the island for her. They started eating, and he waited for her to remove the earbuds. AJ smiled at him and sensed that Phil needed to talk to her about something, so she turned off the iPod and removed the earbuds. He put the note on the table and she grabbed it. Before she could read it, he put his hand on her wrist.

"Now, before you read that note, you've got to understand that after what happened between us, it is my job now more than ever to protect you. And I am going to make sure that he doesn't find you."

And then he released her wrist, and she read the note. Her eyes opened wide, and the fork dropped on the plate. She stood up and started pacing. Phil knew this look. This was the look she got when her life was falling apart around her, and she couldn't believe it.

"He found us."

"That's not true, honey. Not true at all. We don't know if it's him or not."

"He said he found me, Phil! Which means he's on his way here. And he's probably going to try and take me with him."

"No! April, calm down. I promised you that nothing would happen to you, and I intend to keep that promise. Now, if our position has been compromised, I'd know. Nobody but three people know about this house, and two of them will be here today. The third is a trusted friend of mine, and I promise you, Scotty wouldn't give me up."

"Scotty?"

"Yeah. Scott Colton, Colt Cabana. Whatever."

AJ's eyes got wider. She'd known that Scott and Bryan had been friends for awhile, but she hadn't realized that Phil was in the mix too. And she knew that Phil wouldn't believe that Scott would sell him out.

"Scotty hangs out with Bryan from time to time. I do remember one time overhearing a conversation between Bryan and Scott about a place you had. But Scott didn't mention where. I know you won't believe me, but that's what it was."

Phil looked at AJ. He'd known Scott a long time. He knew what he was capable of, but he couldn't be capable of selling Phil up the river. But the look on AJ's face told him that she was being truthful. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He hadn't realized that Scott had been selling him up the river, and now he had no idea what to do. He looked at AJ, who looked paralyzed with fear.

"I'm so sorry, Phil. I should've told you sooner. But we have to do something. Should we leave?"

"No. It's too late. If he's on his way here, our best chance is to just wait it out. We can't just leave. But, never ever be sorry, AJ. I'm not mad at you. It's just taking a while to realize that Scott could do something like this to me. So please, don't think that. Come here."

He said, waving her over to him. She walked over to him and he pulled her into his arms. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled his neck. She was falling hard for him, and she knew that he was falling hard for her, too. She started to cry and Phil held her.

"I have felt so safe here. And right now, I feel so safe in your arms. And I don't ever want to go anywhere else. If this problem shows up, I want to deal with it head on, together."

"I know. And I feel the same way you do, AJ. I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time. I don't fall for people right away. But you…you've changed my life in many ways. And I'm in this with you, no matter what. So yes. If Bryan shows up, we face this together."

Phil said, kissing her softly. They could've furthered the kiss, had the door to the house not swung open, and Ali's southern lilt drifted through the house. Phil thought they were picking her and Joey up, but apparently she got a ride there. Ali waddled through the house and found her way into the kitchen, where AJ and Phil sat holding each other.

"Hello guys."

"Hey Ali!"

AJ said, pulling away from Phil and going over to Ali. Ali looked at her and hugged her, knowing that this was going to be a hell of an explanation. Ali sat down at the table and looked at them.

"Alison, you guys are early."

"Yes, well I figured that if we could get an earlier flight out, we'd be here sooner. Joey's outside parking the truck and bringing in our luggage. So, how have things been?"

"Good. AJ and I have been bonding."

"I can tell."

Phil turned to AJ and kissed her softly. He knew that he and Ali needed to have a private conversation about AJ and the recent development about Bryan. He whispered in AJ's ear, she blushed scarlet and walked out of the kitchen. Phil turned to Ali and smiled.

"Can I get you something Alison?"

"Tea. Phil, do you realize that falling for her could put a speed bump in her recovery?"

"No. I don't. I honestly think that this will be a good idea for her. Believe it or not, Ali…I love her. And I think she loves me. Do you know what she told me? That Scott is behind this whole thing."

"Scott? Scott Colton? Why would he be behind this?"

"Because if you ask AJ, they were talking about this place once. Apparently Scott took to running his mouth and told Bryan about this place. We're in deep shit, Ali. Bryan's on his way here."

Ali's blood ran cold. She reached out to touch Phil's hand. She smiled as Joey came in the back door. Joey grinned at her and Ali blushed. He loved seeing the effect that Joey had on Ali. He wasn't going to call her on it, though.

"Well, if Bryan shows up, we'll protect AJ together."

AJ walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later and sat down next to Phil. She looked at Ali and smiled warmly, knowing that Ali was there to help her.

"So, are we going to do this exam now or later?"

"I want to take a shower first, so about an hour?"

AJ nodded, now moving to Phil's lap. She didn't realize that danger lurked a lot closer than she thought.

**A/N: I've put off writing Bryan's attack. Lol. I needed Ali in the house though, to be privy to it. Song lyric AJ sang was 'The Search Is Over' by Survivor. May Bryan break in next chapter!**


End file.
